


Life isn’t a matter of milestones but of moments

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, character studyish, slight mentions of other ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: Memories. Photographs. Those two often go hand in hand. Behind every photograph is a memory. However, not every memory has a photograph. That’s one of Omi’s greatest regrets.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Nachi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Life isn’t a matter of milestones but of moments

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh OmiNachi is the only Omi ship I have feelings for at the moment... I love them so much...

Memories. Photographs. Those two often go hand in hand. Behind every photograph is a memory. However, not every memory has a photograph. That’s one of Omi’s greatest regrets.

Anyone who knew Omi Fushimi knew that he loves taking pictures. Whether it was a big event like graduation or a seemingly normal event like Muku petting a cat, you can expect Omi to be there with some sort of camera. 

“Hey guys, smile.” Omi would often say, a smile on his own face, and of course everyone obliged. 

Snap.

The picture was taken and everyone continued on, not noticing that sometimes Omi’s smile disappeared and in its place was a bittersweet expression. 

Omi wasn’t always the person that he was now. He used to be the Mad Wolf. A tough, rough-around-the-edges gangster that definitely didn’t like taking pictures or acting. However, one thing that Omi did like, well more than like, was his best friend.

Now while the gang was Omi’s universe, Nachi was like his sun: Bright, made him feel warm, and often provided him life. Omi couldn’t help but gravitate towards him. However, everyone gravitated towards Nachi, so it really wasn’t anything too surprising.

Nachi supported Omi in everything that Omi did. Omi supported Nachi in everything that Nachi did. It was the same old song and dance. The two of them were but dancers on a seemingly endless stage, but at least they had each other.

Slowly, slowly, slowly… Omi realized that he loved Nachi. Not just in the best friend sort of way, but the lover sort of way. That terrified him. It wasn’t the fact that he was gay that terrified him, it was the fact that if Nachi found out about his feelings, everything they had could completely be washed away.

Omi couldn’t let that happen.

So, Omi admired Nachi from afar. Of course, Omi still spent a lot of time with Nachi, they were best friends. However, when they had their late night or early morning journeys with just the two of them, Omi couldn’t help but longingly look at Nachi. Yet, Omi never said a word.

One day, on another one of their late night trips together, when Nachi turned to ask “Hey, do you like anyone?”, Omi swore that his heart nearly stopped. 

“Eh, why you asking?” The lapping of the ocean rang in Omi’s ears as he tried to keep a straight face. 

“I don’t know bro, you ain’t never been seen interested in anyone.”

At least Omi knew that his crush wasn’t obvious. Swallowing thickly, Omi turned to look at Nachi and instantaneously, he regretted it. The soft moonlight shining down on Nachi made him look like an angel. 

Shit.

“Ain’t any of your business who I like or don’t like.”

Nachi frowned. 

“I’m your best bro, if you ain’t telling me, you ain’t gonna tell anyone else. Now spill.”

Omi tsked and turned away. 

“Listen, I love you and all, but I can’t tell you this.” 

I love you. Those three important words. Omi knew that Nachi thought they were platonic, but he couldn’t help but bitterly laugh at himself. If only Nachi knew.

Nachi was silent for awhile, before he slowly turned to Omi.

“It’s me, isn’t it?” 

Omi swore that his heart stopped for that split second. 

“What makes you think that?”

Omi knew that the moment he denied it, Nachi would know. Nachi always knew when he lied. 

“Omi, how well do I know you?” Nachi’s voice was soft and he gently placed his hand on Omi’s. 

Omi let out a shaky laugh.

“Yeah. It’s you.”

Nachi was silent for a moment as Omi could only hear his way too quickly beating heart. This was it huh? This was where everything will fall apart. Their years of friendship was over. 

However, Omi felt Nachi squeeze his hand.

“I like you too.” 

Suddenly, Omi felt Nachi’s lips on his and everything else seemed to fall into place. Omi distantly heard fireworks, but he was pretty sure that it was just his brain celebrating the fact that his and Nachi’s relationship wasn’t ruined. Sure, they might be dating now or something, but that was way less important than the fact that Omi didn’t screw up. He and Nachi could still be together.

Nachi pulled away first, a hand sheepishly on his head.

“So… we official now or something?”

Omi couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face.

“I don’t know, I just think that we kissed for no reason.”

“Whatever. You’re glad that I love you.”

Nachi got on his motorcycle, looking back at Omi. 

“Come on, let’s go down to the beach.”

Omi hopped on his own motorcycle.

“Yeah, let’s.”

From then on out, Omi and Nachi were even more inseparable. There were whispers on the streets about their relationship, but it was quickly quelled with a single glare from Omi. After all, no one wanted to mess with the Mad Wolf. To this day, there were still whispers about what his and Nachi’s relationship was.

One fateful day, Nachi called Omi over to his house. This wasn’t too strange as Omi did come over quite often, however what was strange was that Nachi was in a suit. 

“What are you wearing?” Omi said the moment he stepped into the door.

Nachi turned around with a smile.

“It’s a suit, don’t I look good in it?”

“Well yeah you look good in it, but why are you wearing one?”

“I’m heading to my first audition.”

Omi paused to stare incredulously at Nachi.

“Audition?”

“Yeah. I wanna get my life together… the gang’s my family and all, but I have a new passion. A passion for theatre.”

Omi wanted to laugh, but he heard the sincerity in Nachi’s voice. He knew that Nachi was serious.

“I mean, whatever makes you happy.”

Nachi beamed, going over to plant a kiss on Omi’s cheek. 

“Thanks, I knew you would support me.”

“Of course. I support everyone in the gang.” Nachi grabbed Omi’s hand and pulled him outside.

“Now come on. Let’s take a picture together to celebrate.”

Omi frowned.

“I don’t like taking pictures.”

“Too bad, you’re taking one anyways. Besides, it’s not like you’ve ever taken a picture with me before.”

This was Omi’s biggest regret.

The day. That day. Omi didn’t even want to remember it. To be quite honest, he didn’t remember a lot about it either. The only thing that wasn’t a hazy fog that day was the sharp pain. The sharp pain that took years to ebb away, and even then it occasionally came back to stab at him again. Omi wasn’t sure how to get rid of it and that was fine. It was like the scar on his cheek, both painful reminders of the past.

However, that day did make him sure of something. He was going to continue Nachi’s dreams. He disbanded the gang, which was painful because they were like a family to him, but Omi just didn’t have the heart to run it anymore. He and Nachi were set and now that they were separated, he knew the gang wouldn’t last. 

After disbanding the gang, Omi walked into the place that he never thought that he would ever go into.

“Hey, can I join the photography club?”

Omi didn’t want to make the same mistake as he did back then. He didn’t want to just rely on his memories. Memories were strange things, so fickle and fleeting. He wanted something physical to remind himself of the things he loved. He wanted something physical to help him tell his life story. He wanted something physical just in case something happened to his memories. 

Omi wanted more than one picture to represent his life.

The rest of Omi’s life was dedicated to helping anyone he could. If life was fleeting, then he might as well help make everyone’s life as good as it could be. Nachi would’ve wanted that in his new life.

Of course, Omi joined a theatre company to carry the torch in Nachi’s honor. At first, Mankai was just a way for Omi to cope with the guilt that he still carried from Nachi’s death, but later on he discovered that he was here for himself too. Mankai helped him find himself. Mankai helped him become a better person. Mankai was his new family.

Nachi might’ve been why Omi joined Mankai, but Omi Fushimi was the reason why he stayed. 

Now, some things in Mankai reminded Omi of Nachi: Juza’s looks, Taichi’s personality, the director’s care for everyone like they were all her family. However, now things were popping up that reminded Omi of their relationship.

Whether it was the absolute trust that Chikage and Itaru had in one another, the close friendship that came before the relationship from Tsumugi and Tasuku, the acceptance of each other like Misumi and Kazunari, the ridiculous pining of Sakyo and Izumi, or just the simple quietness that Homare and Hisoka exuded, Omi felt his heart hurt whenever he looked at Mankai’s couples. He was definitely happy for them, no doubt, but he couldn’t help but miss Nachi. Omi still loved Nachi and he probably always would.

“Hey, do you like anyone?” 

Omi often got that question from the younger members of Mankai, yet every time all that popped into his head was Nachi kissing him. 

“Not really.” Was always his answer.

Everyone always questioned this answer.

“Eh? Omi-san, may I ask why? You’re so cool and people would trip over themselves for you.”

“C’mon Omimi, why not? You’re so hot and tall and good at cooking and nice… yet, you’re not interested in anyone? If I were you, I’d actually have a chance with the ladies.”

“Omi-san… are you like one of those cool manga protagonists who start out not liking anyone and then bumps into a person that changes their mind?”

Omi always chuckled sheepishly at the answers.

“Well… I’m still not over my ex. I loved him a lot and well… life just didn’t want us together.” Omi always answered sadly, which caused everyone that asked to immediately apologize.

“It’s fine… I might get back in the dating market one day. Today’s just not that day.” Omi gave everyone a smile and no one questioned the sad look in his eyes.

Omi knew that one day he would find someone else. He knew that he was young and that he couldn’t hold on to Nachi forever. Nachi was his first love and first loves don’t tend to last. Omi knew that he had to let go, but he still couldn’t.

Nachi’s bright smile, Nachi’s soothing voice, Nachi’s exhilarating vivaciousness… Omi would never forget it. Even if Omi got someone who he loved, there would always be a Nachi shaped hole in his heart. That didn’t mean that he wouldn’t love his new significant other, quite the contrary, it just means that Nachi was that unforgettable. It didn’t mean that the person was a replacement for Nachi, quite the contrary, it just means that the significant other formed another bond with Omi, separate from Nachi’s bond. Those two bonds can coexist-sometimes even entangle- yet, they would never be the same. Nachi may be gone, but Omi’s memories of him would stay forever.

If you truly loved someone, then you let them go. That’s how the quote went. Yet, when you let them go, they were still with you. Through memories, through photographs, through stories. They might be gone, but the experiences and love that you guys experienced were still with you and would forever remain with you. 

Life was fleeting, love was not.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @gachakitakoreJK... I write and struggle and scream about ships


End file.
